


Just Your Hands

by windy_wrightsX88B88



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: I'm not going to tag everything there's too much, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windy_wrightsX88B88/pseuds/windy_wrightsX88B88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato has an idea that leaves him in tatters--but that's exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so poorly written--I wrote this a month ago and haven't bothered to fix it yet tbqh
> 
> Enjoy this short, shamelessness anyway (￣O￣;)

Ren pressed up behind Masato, breathing heavily as his hands ravished the blue-haired boy’s cock and ass. His nimble fingers stroked his length and then teased his sensitive tip with his thumb. He was mind-numbingly slow since he knew it was a major turn on for Masa.

  
He stroked again tightening his grip on Masa’s length then releasing again. Masato was getting frustrated with this, but everytime Ren slid a finger over his slit, accompanied by a pump into his ass with three fingers, he'd fall to pieces and get put back together again. Ren was way too good at teasing him and Masato hated how much the redhead knew it.

  
And the position Masato put himself in made it so he couldn't control what was going on.  
When they first started, it was Masato who prompted this idea. He wanted Ren to fuck him up using just his hands, not his cock. Not even the pianist’s own hands could be used for this fantasy to become a reality. So he asked Ren to tie them behind his back. Not only did Ren agree to it, he seemed determined to see it through. No matter how frustrating the situation, Masato put himself in it--and he wasn't going to turn back on it even if it was infuriatingly slow.

  
Ren pumped twice on his cock, making the strained member jump at the stimulation. Masato gasped, his body begging for the friction it so desperately needed. His cock’s head gushed pre-cum, and Ren used it to slick his fingers. The redhead removed his hand completely from Masato’s length and pushed the cum-slick fingers into the pianist’s mouth. Masato whined. “Do you taste that, Masa? You dirty boy...this is what you wanted, right?”

  
Masato played along by nodding his head furiously then proceeded to suck on Ren’s fingers. He gasped his mouth open as Ren curled his fingers inside Masato. The blue-haired spread his legs as much as he could. He was on his knees since they started this, and his calves and feet were starting to ache from holding him up.  
Ren pulled his fingers out of Masato on both ends, making the latter gasp. His hole felt hollow without Ren’s fingers there, and his dick was over-heated, begging for a stimulation to come. Any kind. Just a touch.

  
“You're so hot when you're like this, Masa…” Ren sighed. Masato could hear him jerking himself off--asshole. “Not wanting anything but me.”

  
“R-Ren-nn...please!” Masato choked, shaking all over, his body aching for relief.

  
“You're begging? How cute…” Ren sighed, his voice husky. He rose to press himself against Masa’s back again, and this time Masato could feel his hard erection poke into him. “Are you sure you don't want me to…”

  
His sentence trailed of, but the pianist knew what he was going to say. Masato clenched his teeth. At the mention of the idea, he realized he did want that--but he had resolved not to for tonight. Ren’s hands were enough. They had to be.

  
He slowly shook it head in response. “After…”

  
“‘After?’ Are you sure you're gonna be up for that once I've spent you?” Ren prodded and slid a hand over Masato’s ass.

  
“Yes...just do it--I--I can't wait any longer…”

  
“Alright…” Ren growled, and stuck his fingers back inside Masa’s lube-covered hole. Masato gasped, so very grateful to have that filled feeling back. Ren twisted and curved his fingers in a way the Masato push down onto them. Ren’s other hand mapped it's way around Masato’s hip, and down lower until he reached to base of Masato’s cock. He used his index and middle finger to glide around the hardened member, teasing it with little twists.

  
“More…” Masato begged. Ren obliged, thankfully. His hot hand gripped Masato again, and began pumping non-stop, hard.  
Masato would have been devastated by the sound he just made if he were any place else than this moment in time. He leaned back into Ren’s chest, panting and moaning loudly. Faster, he thought, more…  
Ren kissed his exposed neck, biting and nibbling at the sweaty flesh. He slowed his pumping to tweak Masato’s head as it spilled with more pre-cum. “C’mon, Masato…” Ren’s voice was barely a whisper. “Come for me...come into my hand as you ride my fingers…”

  
“A-ah-h!” Was Masato’s only response as his vision went blurry and he finally released. His cock spurted all over his tatami mat and into Ren’s hand. It spilled and spilled until it dribbled down his inner thigh and to his ass were Ren’s other hand was. He panted, feeling nothing but wet all over and dirty.

  
Ren leaned forward. “My, my…” He said into Masato’s ear. “That was quite the sight.”

  
Masato didn't reply. He simply tried to catch his breath, and sully his shuddering muscles.

  
“Are you ready for round two?”

  
Oh, that's right...Masato had forgotten about what he said during the ordeal. Ren was still hard--probably aching for relief as he had to wait so long to fulfill Masato’s wish. The blue-haired would feel bad if he didn't.  
Since Masato didn't trust his voice yet, he nodded slowly. He supposed Ren was anticipating this response, for he promptly pushed Masato forward so that his face fell into his pillow. He gasped, “Ren--ah!”

  
Ren pushed inside Masato’s pre-stretched, cum-covered hole, making it spread open wider yet, and burn with the heat of Ren’s solid member. Masato choked, surprised at how much he actually wanted Ren to do that. How much he wanted Ren to cum inside him and make him scream, coming with his dick inside him.

  
Ren pushed in and pulled out almost violently, obviously desperate for the friction he didn't receive as Masato got his fair share. It wasn't long before he came, pumping into Masato’s ass. He could feel every hot spurt as Ren released, sighing and shuddering.

  
He leaned over top of Masato’s back, his cock soft inside of him now. “I like your ideas, Masa...next time let me in on them so I don't have to destroy your ass afterwards…”

  
Masato breathed heavily. “Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> Lame ending is lame GOODBYE☆


End file.
